


冰之梦（中）

by lanjingvivian



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjingvivian/pseuds/lanjingvivian
Summary: 《关于纽蒙迦德的民事谈判》的前传番外GGAD30年代在柏林幽会的故事其他章节见lofter





	冰之梦（中）

“白鲸酒吧”的后巷星罗棋布着各种小旅店和出租公寓，离辉煌繁华的选帝侯大街不过一墙之隔，价格却廉宜可亲，提供了无数外省青年在首都的第一个落脚之地。有些小旅馆还流传着某某贵人当年蛰居时的轶事八卦，小公寓风姿犹存的老板娘们，有人问起时也高深莫测不置可否，这些陈年风流韵事就像她们脖子上不辨真假的闪烁珠宝，大可悄悄取笑，当面却最好保持几分敬意——她们的确有些你想不到的朋友。

小旅馆女主人领着他们走上三楼的阁楼，两个衣冠楚楚的中年绅士半夜搞到这种地方投宿，并不常见，但也不是稀罕事——她对人们各有所好十分宽容，如果不是那个眼睛颜色奇特的男人看了一眼房间就抱怨：“你真想在这儿？威廉－腓特烈饭店我有个套间……”

“如今的时世，就是哈德良皇帝带着他的安提诺乌斯到柏林来，也会乐意选这儿而不是您的大酒店——除非您叔叔就是柏林警察局风化组长。”老板娘哗啦一声取下钥匙，没有理他，看向更加沉默的另一位男士。

邓布利斯接过钥匙，“房间很好。”他简短地道谢，把透湿的雨伞连同一个沉甸甸的金镑递给老板娘，径自走了进去。

格林德沃耸耸肩膀，在他身后关上了门，确保脚步声在楼梯消失之后，解嘲般地笑了笑。

“好厉害……不过说得没错，柏林政局变得太快，你想不到麻瓜有多疯狂。我们下一次大概就不能约在这间酒吧了，太可惜了，这个小小的自由巴比伦——”

“没有下一次。”

格林德沃嗤笑了一声，“你永远都这么说。”

他看了一眼无动于衷的邓布利多，走过去与他并肩站在窗前，一只蹿出来的黑猫凄厉地叫了一声，倏然隐没在屋顶的夜色中。格林德沃侧过头打量着霍格沃茨的变形术教师，房间里的昏暗灯火下对方的轮廓阴沉而坚定，犹如铁石。 

“这就是你——站在全世界的废墟上，看着万神殿在眼前崩塌，满心却只哭哭啼啼花园枯萎了一棵玫瑰。”格林德沃凑近耳边低语，他温暖的气息在邓布利多后颈与下颌之间的青色的浓密须根上轻轻摩挲，“个人的小小悲剧，就这么完完全全占据了你、定义了你、奴役了你，瓦解了你的意志，浪费了梅林所赐的全部时间和才智，献祭给——哈，‘神圣的心灵平静’——”

话音未落，霎那间毫无预警地，邓布利多如同闪电般扼住了格林德沃的衣领，他的眼睛闪烁着怒火，声音却依然冷酷平静：

“再说一句我现在就杀了你。”

被扼住咽喉的通缉犯怡然不惧，“好极了——来吧。”

两人在静止角力的姿势中僵持了一会儿，格林德沃突然笑了，松弛下来，任凭邓布利多钢铁一样的手指以危险的力度压在他的喉管上。

“你果然还没有毁了它，为什么，阿不思？”他嘶嘶地问。

邓布利多象被火烫了一样退后，格林德沃随之踉跄了一下，却反手抓住对方渐渐松开的双手。他凝视着邓布利多的脸，那些绝望留下的痕迹，亲切的痛苦棱角，触手可及的回忆与煎熬——他屏住了呼吸，颤抖地将双唇凑上去。

最初几十秒毫无反应，邓布利多任凭嘴唇和上颚被轻柔却贪婪地反复舔舐，然后试探着牙关——年轻的侍应生没错，那的确是一条够柔软温腻的舌头，象梅林的宝库中最珍贵的魔银铸成，无论它操弄着有声还是无声的语言，都是无药可救的迷咒。

邓布利多突然用力把格林德沃从自己身上撕开，但并没放手，他拽着格林德沃向床铺走去，把他扔在上面，钢架床发出了吱扭扭的惨叫，猛烈晃动了一下。

“你醉了。”格林德沃挣扎着爬起来，撑着阿不思压过来的手臂。“嘘——让我先帮你脱下——”

他蹲跪到地上，开始脱英国教师的牛津皮鞋，沉重的鞋底在褪了油漆的斑驳地板留下一排潮湿的脚印。鞋带系得很紧，湿透了之后更是难解，格林德沃本可以用咒语帮忙，但他耐心慢慢拉松每一对带孔，直到完全松开——仍然是老习惯，阿不思穿着羊毛袜，脚底依然干燥温暖，他按摩着脚腕和僵硬的小腿，缓缓向上。

“你想先来吗？”盖勒特几若不闻地轻柔诱惑着他。

阿不思低下眼睛望着当年的爱人，盖勒特抬起头来嘴唇翕动，渴望着那个被打断的吻。他盯了片刻，自暴自弃地任凭痛楚和欲望折磨了一会儿，然后抬起一条腿缓慢而有力地压在盖勒特肩膀上，强迫他重新跪了下去。

“就从这儿开始。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

雨一直不停，越来越大。初夏在烦人的雨水中成长，势不可挡又人心惶惶。

床上的两个人背对躺着，很久的安静之后，格林德沃仿佛对着空气轻轻感叹。

“每到这一天总是下雨……”

阿不思冷不防地被他们第一个雨夜的回忆螫了一下——“你会失去这片药田……还有你的童贞。”

他还奇怪而生动地记得这句放肆预言引起的惊恐，之后是轻松和狂喜——就好像一个手段高明的罪犯终于被识破，却又找到了真正的同谋。

剧烈的痛楚又一次袭击了他，为这同时的虚伪和天真，他失去了一切。

“不是每年。”阿不思淡淡地回应。

“去年没下雨，”盖勒特想了想，“但你没有来。我等了两晚上。”

“这并不是一个约定。今天我本不应该来。”

“其实我也是——”格林德沃翻了个身，邓布利多依然背对着他，肩膀不自然地起伏着，他暗自叹了一口气。

他并没有说谎。三天前他还在街垒上奋战，右肩和下肋都负了伤，他的魔力让人恐惧，却也吸引了最多的魔法攻击和火力。统帅亲涉前线犯险并不明智，却无疑是激励士气最有效的办法。士气与情绪，他当前最急需的财富。

所以来见阿不思是对是错呢？

用咒语和魔法可以让伤痕不显现在表面，甚至压制暂时的疼痛，但不意味着快速愈合。刚才粗暴的动作弄疼了他，那些临时魔咒在阿不思这样的巫师手下脆弱如纸。 

“我已经几个月没有在床上睡觉了。”他突然脱口而出。

邓布利多僵了一下，嗯了一声，在格林德沃听来介于叹息与冷笑之间：“巴黎之后，布鲁塞尔、马赛、阿姆斯特丹——今年的西班牙，都是你的杰作吧。”

盖勒特反唇相讥，“至少我从不去打扰英国，你心知肚明是为什么。而你呢？西欧六个混血大巫师家族为什么突然背叛我？你以为我真猜不到你刻意做了什么？”

邓布利多沉默了一会，“——你就从没想过停下来，用其他的办法解决问题？”

“我已经花过二十年找‘其他的办法’——不，世界上不只有圣人有信仰，魔鬼也有。欧洲无数最优秀的青年男女巫师放弃一切、不惜生命追随我，我也将对他们至死方休。”

邓布利多咬下了牙关，“那我只好阻止你。”

委屈与愤怒一瞬间冲上了盖勒特的头脑，“欢迎，请便！你是最强大的白巫师，还是一如既往的中产阶级模范学徒，有什么可瞻前顾后的呢？你不杀我我也不会手软的——”

“你迟迟不销毁血誓，无非希望别人替你下手罢了！我死在刺杀和巷战里，宝贵的‘心灵平静’就不会受到打扰——你也永远不用冒险……发现当年杀死阿丽安娜的咒语到底是谁——”

发觉冲口而出的时候已经收不住了，阿不思突然翻身起来，他的眼睛象野兽一样通红，盖勒特只有一次见过阿不思这样疯狂的神情，那个场景至今是他的噩梦。

他被毫无怜悯地扼住了脖子，甚至没有时间发出一声呻吟——这次是完全魔力压制。他很奇怪地听天由命，肩背上的魔法伤口依次绽裂开，让他只要一运用魔力就剧痛如割，而且体力也到了耗尽的极限。 

即便如此，侵入的疼痛还是超过了他的想象，这不是欢娱，也不是交媾，是一场木桩的酷刑，一次次机械冷酷饱含决绝恨意的钝痛好像永无尽头。阿不思在私刑审判，毫无怜悯，毫无润泽，从肉体到灵魂的撕咬，赤裸裸的折磨。血盟让他们不能互相对抗，却不能阻止他们互相折磨。唯一幸灾乐祸的安慰是，他知道他的法官和他一样痛苦。 

盖勒特在疼痛的高峰倒抽了一口冷气，几乎要忍不住向阿不思恳求——他的听觉在痛苦中出奇灵敏，在巨大的雨声里听到了黎明时分人间各种窃窃嘈嘈，鸟儿在扑棱翅膀，昆虫的鸣声——

眼泪的迷雾里，他听见雨帘中那个陌生的红发少年，小心翼翼地给他脖子上的螫伤涂好药膏，温柔地问：“还疼吗？”

（TBC）


End file.
